


Around Midday

by LycanDark



Series: Gavin and the Jester [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Murder, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 02:45:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18929707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycanDark/pseuds/LycanDark
Summary: Just a typical day in the Dawnstar Sanctuary. Gavin is a good lover and a good brother, but still an awful awful person.Warnings: Currently ends just as they're going to have sex in the torture chamber in front of 3/4 inhabitants after killing 1. If that's not your jam, don't read this.Can be read alone or with a friend. (standalone)





	Around Midday

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm just not someone who can update stuff apparently. So in the meantime, here's this, set before "The Summit" at some point in chronological time. Chapter 2 of "The Summit" is getting there and hopefully it won't take me a... whole... other... year... between it and Chapter 3...

Gavin stretches as he walks into the main room of the sanctuary and nods at Nazir. “Morning, Brother, any new contracts?”

“None that weren’t claimed by the new recruits. Raktag and Jalur have already gone after the Master Vampire contract I had. If they survive, I’ll be impressed.” Nazir kicks out a chair for Gavin to sit. “Then again, I’ve been surprised before.”

“I hope they die.” Gavin plops down and piles up some meat and tomatoes on his plate. “Not that we need to lose more brothers and sisters, but they brought their war in here. Cicero’s been hiding in Mother’s coffin more than tending to her thanks to those two and the tenets. Since I can’t kill them myself, best I can do is hope.”

“Well, it’s not like the fool’s easy for anyone to get on with.” Nazir snorts. “You’re almost stranger than he is for liking him like you do.”

“Oh, _that’s_ perfectly fine. Don’t like any brothers you don’t like, I don’t care. But the racialized commentary is far too divisive and irksome. And since Cicero and I are of one race, _those_ comments are also directed at myself. That, I cannot abide.” Gavin growls a bit and bites into his tomato, juice dribbling down his chin a bit as he chews. “You understand?”

“Perfectly. Maybe I should stop recruiting from Imperials and Nords for now. With that, uh, what is she called…?”

“Domita.”

“Domita. With her, you, and the jester, I say we have our fill of Imperials. The Nords return from their mission, we’re evenly split. Bringing in from either side brings the war with them. I heard some similar things from her, so it seems to me that the only ones not bringing the war in are you and Cicero.” Nazir picks at his horse leg. “I agree that’s not what we need, especially with our numbers still so low.”

“Ah, well… more food the fewer we are, right?”

“Less money, though. Babette and I could make better poisons and food if we had more to work with.”

“Just don’t confuse the two, and I’ll get the money for us.” The men share a laugh before Gavin licks his lips and looks at the stairs, specifically at the grate beyond which the Night Mother’s coffin sat, just out of sight, and from where he could just barely make out his jester singing. “Tomorrow or the day after, Cicero and I shall head out and get us some real coin.”

“Just don’t forget that we’re not common bandits.”

“I think I’ll slaughter a whole horde of bandits and take their loot.” Gavin smirks and stands, taking his plate with him as he climbs the stairs. Nazir waves him off with a “Try not to get yourself killed.”

Gavin pulls a spider egg from his pocket and hands it to Babette as he passes her at the top of the stairs. “I have better ingredients for you in my pack. Remind me to leave them for you, my darling.”

“Of course.” The vampire takes the egg and puts it in her own bag. “Cicero is where he always is.”

“Thank you.” Gavin strolls on to the Night Mother. Cicero is kneeling and oiling the Night Mother’s feet. “Someone woke up silently.”

“Mother needed tending, but the Listener looked so peaceful. Cicero couldn’t bring himself to wake you.” Cicero glances up at Gavin, who drops to his knees and cuts a bite out of his meat. He holds it out, and Cicero eats it, humming in pleasure. “Oh, that’s good – that’s good.”

_/He came straight here… from your rooms, Listener…/_

“You didn’t eat before starting, did you?”

“The initiates were in there… and Cicero can’t kill them… and Cicero doesn’t want to make trouble for the Listener.” Cicero turns back to his work. Gavin kisses his cheek and down his neck.

“You’re allowed to make trouble for me, Keeper. I grew up under Grelod, and I fight dragons. I can take it.” Gavin sits back and cuts up the meat, watching. “We’ll be back on the road before long, you and I. Nazir knows to give those two _dangerous_ contracts. Maybe this problem will sort itself out. In the meantime, I know how to make you feel better.”

_/Excellent idea, Listener… on both fronts…/_

“And Mother approves of what I have in mind, so finish tending her so we can start.”

Cicero obeys, oiling up the hard to reach places while Gavin alternates feeding him and eating. “Listener, I’ve finished!”

“Good work, Keeper.” Gavin stands and pulls Cicero up. He kisses him before pressing their foreheads together. “My sweet, dedicated Cicero. Come with me.”

He tugs the jester back down the stairs and into the torture chamber he’d had Delvin Mallory install. "Here we are, my darling Cicero."

The four prisoners all tense and start begging for their freedom. Gavin holds his hand out and shoots lighting at the female Nord to his left. She screams at the top of her lungs, and Gavin stops after just a second.

"I-I have money. Let me go and it's yours! It's in a..." She cries. Gavin pauses, thinking this money could be Nazir’s. “It’s in a log outside Windhelm. Please, let me go.”

“Nah. Cicero, she’s all yours.” Gavin tucks his finger under Cicero’s chin and tilts it up. He kisses him gently, butterfly light. “I want to watch.”

Cicero giggles. “Oh, _yes_ , Listener! Please do.”

Gavin sits down on the table beside the prisoner, bending one knee and resting his elbow on it, cheek on hand. Cicero dances a moment, chuckling merrily and clapping. “Oh, the Listener is so very kind, oh yes!”

“Please, please, no more. Please, let me go!” The woman begs.

Suddenly, Cicero strikes, his dagger slicing her cheek. The woman screams. Cicero slashes across her chest, just above her breast bind. The blood flows and stains the fabric. Gavin sucks in some air, pleased at himself. Cicero cuts the woman’s arms, showing off a little at his intricate knife work. The woman whimpers, mouth open as pitiful noises leave her. Gavin reaches out and traces a cut, gathering blood on his finger and taking it into his mouth. He moans. Cicero stabs her, hard, through the ribcage and twists his knife as he pulls it out.

“Did that please you, Listener?”

“Yes.” Gavin purrs. “Oh, yes. Your knife skills always please me. Sending another soul to Sithis always pleases me. You doing so with that knife… so very pleasing.”

Cicero presses the knuckles of his right hand, still holding the dagger, to his mouth. “Oh Listener. Listener. Listener. _Listener_.”

Gavin hops up and tugs away Cicero’s hand to kiss him. “The way you do it is intoxicating to watch.”

Cicero melts into the kiss, pressing closer against Gavin’s body. Gavin wraps his arms around his waist. “You and I have all day to do as we please to the other three. Then, I’m putting you on one of those racks over there to worship you properly.”

Cicero shudders. “Oh, oh, that makes me so… I like that plan.”

“I knew you would.” Gavin bites at his neck. “Do you want to watch this time, Keeper? Get a taste of what you’re in for?”

“Please...” Cicero clings to him. “Please…”

Gavin guides him to take his seat on the table. He bites Cicero’s lip before pulling away and turning his attention to the man right there next to them. The prisoner struggles in his shackles.

“Please, please, _no_! I’ll do anything! I’ll… I… I’ll suck your cocks! I’ll-”

“We’re perfectly capable and inclined to do that to each other.” Gavin laughs, sharing a glance with his Keeper. “In fact, I’d consider that cheating, I think. Would you, Keeper?”

“Ah, but does Cicero have the right to say so?” The jester asks, staring at Gavin with wonder.

Gavin smiles and twirls his knife. “Cicero _must_ tell the Listener what boundaries he wishes to set, and the Listener must listen.”

Cicero lets out a pleased sound and hops off his seat to shower his Listener in kisses. Gavin pulls him even closer and looks at the prisoner. “Maybe this is their lucky day. I can’t resist having my way with you now.”

Cicero immediately strips down, fabric hitting the stone floor with a muted sound. “Yes, _yes_ , of course, Listener! Oh, you’re so smart. _Please_.”

Gavin brushes a pebbling areola with the pad of his thumb. “Always so eager to please, aren’t you?” He steers Cicero to one of the racks in the room and helps him onto it, iron cuffs clinking shut as they go. "Hmm… Maybe I’ll speak to my friend in the Thieves Guild about getting one of these for our room… One with more comfortable restraints.” Gavin traces a long finger over where the iron digs into Cicero’s wrists. “I’ll bandage you up later, of course, but I’d prefer cuffs that won’t break skin.”

“The Listener is so considerate.” Cicero’s eyes drift shut in pleasure. “Always so kind to lucky Cicero.”

“Forever and always I will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> May update with them actually doing the do. Who knows? Not me.


End file.
